


i start a camp rebellion (But not really.)

by Nightshadow_of_Fernclan



Series: Dark Skies [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 10:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshadow_of_Fernclan/pseuds/Nightshadow_of_Fernclan
Summary: Raven has no clue why he'd friends with any of them. it's bad enough he's the reason Zeus lost his mind but now he's the escape goat for the whole camp.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Dark Skies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213874





	i start a camp rebellion (But not really.)

**Author's Note:**

> i've gotten really into Percy Jackson right now im on the battle of the labyrinth. so some characters might be out of character. this is an AU where Zeus is 10x more of an asshole and it has been so much fun to work on.

“Why are you guys giving me credit for this?” I asked my so called “friends” as we headed to dinner. 

“Because Zeus already has a big target of your head.” Percy said and sadly Annabeth and my boyfriend Blaine grabbed me before I could punch the son of Poseidon in the face. It's not my fault Zeus is a cocky jerk and the reason I'm alive. No he's not my dad. I'm Raven son of Hades unfortunately I was born from an awful trick Zeus played on his brother. I had plenty of reasons to hate the king of the gods.

“Yeah you would know a thing or two about being on Zeus's bad side wouldn't you Jackson.” Nico said coolly and ushered me into the dinning hall. I couldn't really ever read my older brother well. Because of the magic involved in Zues's trick we looked quite similar. Same hair and skin color but I was about an inch taller and had my mother's blue eyes. We never really bonded like one might think after all it was mostly just us in the Hades cabin. We had both lost our siblings. Really that is where our similarities end. I was more up beat then him and I was never really comfortable with our father or the underworld. Maybe I was just afraid of meeting the ghost of my past or I got the feeling that Hades only claimed me out of pity or guilt. I didn't belong or fit in. 

We sat down at the Zeus table and was joined by Annabeth, an unusually quiet Percy, Will, and Blaine. This was the plan. To break the strict only sit with your cabin rule at camp. Everyone was mixed together and it seemed nice. No fights had broken out at least. Mr. D seemed too done with our shit to actually say anything and it looked like Chiron had given up before we even arrived but her glared in my direction which was unnerving to say the least. I never though he was capable of it. Everyone had blamed me for starting the rebellion too late to turn back now.

“It feels so weird to be back after so long.” Blaine said as we stood to scrape a part of our plates. He was a year older than me but I had been going to Camp Half Blood for a year longer. The son of Hermes had red hair and green eye like his mother and in all honesty I had a hard time finding any similarities to his god dad. Until he decided to steal something then I saw the resemblance. He was right it was weird to be back. For a over a year Zeus had removed all protections from the camp and monsters invaded making the camp unsafe. Half bloods scattered and it had taken three tries to round up enough to help the Gods strong arm Zeus into being a better ruler. My I could feel the claw marks on my abdomen ache even though they had long since healed. The amount of monsters we had run into had been stupid. I glanced over at Percy. He could be a asshole but he had saved my life that day.

“Let's just hope Zeus keeps his word.” My friend Troy said sitting down. The son of Hephaestus was more like an older brother than Nico to me. That first summer I was so upset and lost. I had lost so much in such a short time. He just kinda took me under his wing and I was more than willing to learn how to make weapons. I had discovered I could infuse metal with stone. It had little purpose than to add a weight and it looked cool. I fidgeted with the pendent hanging from my neck that was my obsidian sword. I wish 13 year me had known just how soft obsidian was. It didn't exactly help with durability but it had turned the sword a shiny black. I liked it and that's what mattered. 

“We all know he won't. “I said taking a halfheartedly bit of food. I felt Blaine's eyes on me reminding me to eat normally. 

“Have a little faith.” Troy said slapping my back. “Although this stunt isn't going to help things.” As if to punctuate his words thunder roared in the distance.

Yep I was once again on Zeus's bad side not like I ever got off it but shit!


End file.
